RWBY One Shots & Teasers
by Jeremy Mosher
Summary: This will be a depository for all the small story ideas that I need to out of my mind so I can concentrate on the main works. Most of these will go no further, and some may become active projects once I complete my current works. Feel free to review and comment on what you see as something to pursue. None of these are polished so be prepared for mistakes, errors and loop holes.
1. RWBY One Shots & Teasers - Preamble

Preamble

Okay so this little collection will be ideas, one shots and teasers for the ideas that creep into my head while I try to work on my other stories.

These will not be polished, and more than likely will be semi-hot of the presses.

Some of the ideas may become stories, but more than likely they wont, at least until I get my current fictions to the completed stage.

Feel free to review or post on the chapters that are of interest to you.

Again as always thank you and I hope you enjoy.


	2. Should be Dead

**This is intended as a one-shot RWBY and "He Never Died" mash up.**  
 **Mature Language, Themes, and Graphic Depictions of Violence.  
All characters are considered to be 18+ in this story.  
**

* * *

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha choked on the words she pressed the launch button send Jaune away. Jaune's heart broke and then shattered. He had been tossed away. Determined to be unworthy to stand at her side.

Hurt became anger. Anger flared into rage. Upon landing the locker door buckled from within. Jaune utterly consumed with his emotions unloaded bare knuckled punch after punch until finally the hinges gave way and tore free. Stepping out Jaune grimaced as he cracked his neck and then spasmodically opened his mouth distending it as an otherworld scream like roar reverberated around him.

Memories long repressed began to filter back into him, causing another other worldly cry of rage. Dropping Croca Mors to the dirt and dust he proceeded to rip away his armor discarding in the dirt like garbage. His gaze drifted over the rag-tag collection of people seeking safety before settling on the top of Beacon Tower. Cracking his neck again, and gaping his jaws involuntarily he allowed his eyes to close releasing the final lock on his birth right.

Glossy black feathered wings sprouted from the back of his shoulders. Unfurling in majestic glory. Opening his eyes and flaring out his wings he took a deep breath and launched himself skyward. She had tossed him aside, betrayed his trust that would not stand.

/ - /

Pyrrha was on her knees. Wounded and spent. Cinder was too much for her alone. Too powerful, too skilled. Pyrrha was just outclassed. Cinder droned on about her victory and prowess as Pyrrha resigned herself to her fate. The glass bow and arrow materialized and with deliberate slowness Cinder drew back, and with one final twisted mocking grin she loosed the projectile.

A rush of air and the flutter of wings filled the space between them and Pyrrha could only gasp as an incensed Jaune appeared before her, with a foot of glass arrow protruding from the center of his chest.

"Who the fuck gives you the right to choose my battles woman?" Jaune snarled each and every word as he glared at Pyrrha's kneeling form.

"Jaune?" his appearance, his rage, the arrow, the wings all conspired to strip her of any sense of sanity she was holding on to, "But how?"

"How what?" Jaune spat back ignoring anything other than the kneeling form of Pyrrha before him, "I asked you a fucking question! You going to answer or just sit there like a worthless bag of meat?"

Cinder was shocked. Not only had someone appeared out of thin air robbing her of victory, he was also still alive after being impaled by an arrow, in addition to ignoring her.

"I was trying to protect you."

"Who the fuck asked you to? I didn't. No in fact I was more than willing to be here, but no the GREAT and MIGHTY Champion Pyrrha needs no help!"

"How are you alive?" Pyrrha couldn't ignore the arrow anymore.

"What?" Jaune noticed her stare and finally looked down at his chest. "What about it?"

"It should have killed you boy!" came Cinder's reply having finally grown tired of being ignored.

"Who the fuck asked you?" Jaune turned his attention to Cinder standing a short distance behind him, "I don't recall even addressing you, you un-aborted cunt! I'm talking to this betraying bitch so kindly fuck off!"

Cinder was offended, disturbed and fearful all in the same breath. This boy, this Jaune she believed he had been called was so wrong in his mannerisms and tone. Add in the foot of glass arrow protruding from his back and her very soul was telling her to back off.

"Jaune what is going on why, how are you here?"

"I came to have a discussion with you." Jaune returned his focus to Pyrrha. "So let's discuss why your holier than thou ass has the right to cast me aside like trash!"

"I didn't discard you!"

"Yes you did. I could have helped, but no you had to decide I wasn't worth it. You chose to be a fucking martyr. Might have worked if it had been anyone but . . ." Jaune snorted as a second arrow head punched through his Pumpkin Pete hoodie covered chest.

Turning he glared at Cinder who was shakenly trying to notch a third arrow. Growling Jaune moved and was nose to nose with her in a blink of an eye. Grabbing her wrist he squeezed causing her fingers to go numb and drop her weapon.

"I am trying to have a conversation. Do you mind?" he squeezed harder as he spoke causing Cinder to gasp and clutch at him with her free hand. "I asked you to leave. I told you to go, but you haven't. That was a mistake."

Pyrrha winced at the sound as Cinder howled in anguish. With a violent twist Jaune snapped her forearm, wrenched her elbow and dislocated her shoulder.

"No I'm going to finish talking to that whore," Jaune inclined his head at Pyrrha as he released his grip on Cinder, "and then I'm going to come back to you, and just so you really understand, I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to eat you."

Cinder collapsed splay legged to the floor. The pain ripping up her arm and the total disbelief at the meaning of his words causing her to go numb with fear.

"Now Pyrrha," Jaune once again returned his attention to the disabled Spartan, "Where were we . . . No!"

Pyrrha was more than confused as Jaune turned from her and appeared to be yelling at nothing but the ruined remains of Ozpin's desk. With his wings fanned out his body language was obviously on the side of extreme rage, as if his recent spoken words and actions hadn't been an indication as well. Behind her she could hear the movements of the Old Grim that had appeared during the initial attacks. It was growing interested in the negative emotions flooding forward from the three beings here in the tower. She turned her head and saw a great red eye looking with in.

Jaune paid the Dragon Grimm no mind, his attention focused entirely on the woman sitting upon the wrecked desk, a lit white candle flicking beside her. She was fair skinned to the point of being beyond pale, clothed in a fashionable black pant suit with matching vest and porkpie hat. Jaune in his insanity ripped the arrows from his body as he closed on the woman.

"Why now? Why Them?" Jaune snarled before hauling off and slamming his fist into the woman's face. Juane cried out in pain as his blow didn't even land, impacting upon some invisible barrier. "I fucking hate you! Why the fuck can't you just fucking leave me alone!"

The woman just inclined her head and gave Jaune an amused grin, which of course sent Jaune's rage even further into overload.

"Why am I here? Can you tell me? I tried to be good. Tried to be the fucking hero. I repressed everything, all the ages, all the training, everything. Yet no that's not good enough, you have to play this fucking game and let everything get bent and set me up to be forced to act. Why can't you let me die?"

Jaune kicked a piece of debris sending it soaring out into the air over the edge of the tower.

"Tell me what's going on! Tell me! Is it because of my family? I'm glad I killed every one of those pieces of shite! They deserved it! Is that it? Do you think murder wouldn't have existed it I hadn't killed my family? They were insufferable monsters, and yet who is punished. Me. Let me fucking die! I've lived long enough!"

The Grim Dragon growled and released its hold on the tower. Massive black wings moved and propelled it into the air.

"Jaune." Pyrrha didn't know what was more troublesome, Jaune's insane behavior or the fact an Elder Grim was preparing to attack them all. "JAUNE!"

"What?" Her scream drew his attention from the woman, and he looked upon Pyrrha.

"The dragon."

"So."

"It's attacking."

"Yeah. So?"

"We need to get out of here." Pyrrha couldn't fathom why Jaune was so callous about the impending attack, a quick look at Cinder confirmed that she at least like Pyrrha understood what was about to happen. It was like Jaune didn't care to survive this. He had very recently yelled to no one to let him die. Pyrrha just couldn't put any of it together, and it was then she noticed the Woman in the black suit sitting on Ozpin's desk.

"Who is she?"

"You see her?"

"Who is she?"

"Nothing but a fucking pain in my ass." Jaune turned to Cinder who was now also taking notice of the woman, "Let me guess you see her too?"

Cinder only nodded and upon the roar of the Dragon turned her attention to the inevitable charge of the great creature.

"So great now they see you. That means I should finish them both off and then go to whatever God forsaken corner of this world will let me live undistracted and in peace!"

The woman in black just shook her head. She leaned looking past Jaune to see the onrushing Dragon, huffed and returned to her original position. Raising her right hand she snapped her fingers just as the great and tooth filled maw smashed into the room.

Its jaws gnashed and great claws scrabbled against the smooth walls of the tower for purchase as it sought its prey, but the room was barren of life.

The woman was sitting upon a bar, Pyrrha and Cinder on the smooth well-worn wooden floor and Jaune standing between the three his wings gone from view. The woman gave Jaune a let's continue look, as Jaune just stood there breathing rapidly.

"Okay this is just getting tiresome. I was dealing with my own business, so why are they suddenly so important? Where were you when I was torturing faunus and human children during the war? Where were you when I impaled thousands before the fracture just to see them die? Where were you during all that? Yet here you are now. Interfering with my plans for these two . . ."

"Who the fuck? How did you get in here?" came a voice from behind Jaune.

"Do you have any issues with me dealing with this?" Jaune asked the woman, who simply shook her head, "Good because I'm hungry."

Pyrrha didn't follow the meaning of that statement, but Cinder did. She gasped as Jaune wheeled around and faced the man who was just now fully entering the room. Jaune noticed the shotgun I his hands, and snorted.

"One chance. Walk away."

"This is my place, you get the fuck out."

"I warned you." Jaune rushed forward. The menace in his motions and his tone caused the man to bring the shotgun to bear.

Both Cinder and Pyrrha jumped at the bark of the weapon going off. Both also nearly fainted as Jaune took the shot nearly point blank to the chest with as much concern as many would for a black fly bite. The man panicked seeing Jaune shrug off the shot. Pumping the weapon he unloaded a second and third shot as Juane closed. None had the desired effect. Juane grabbed the weapon ripped it from the man's hands and with his left hand grabbed the man by his throat. His jaws opened wide and he let loose an unworldly howling scream before carrying the man one handed to the nearest wall. The impact of flesh and bone with wooden timbers echoed in the large room, as did the tearing of flesh as the man gurgled in pain. Blood splattered Jaune and the floor as the meat of the man's throat was ripped free.

One would have thought watching Jaune then devour the raw human flesh like it was gourmet candy would have turned Pyrrha and Cinder's gut, yet it did not. Both preferred meat in the most rare of states as they could get it without anyone causing too much of a fuss. The fact that Jaune was consuming another human didn't even play into their thought processes. Both were in pain, hurt and injured. The sight of fresh meat and blood creating a growing desire inside of both.

"That's was good. A little too fatty, but good." Jaune commented as he returned his attention to the woman and the others. He noticed their looks and thought he could see the glint of hunger in Cinder and Pyrrha's eyes, "What's with them?"

"They are awakening." The woman's voice was soft, loud, gentle and harsh all in one sound.

"Then I should kill them." Jaune considered them both, the blood coated fingers of his left hand twitched in anticipation of the act.

"No."

"Why not?"

"The sins of your family are emerging . . ."

"My family is dead, and these two abomination should join them. I am the last of the Arc line!" Jaune turned from the woman and moved to close on Pyrrha.

"Enough!" the force of her command caused Jaune to stagger, "Head what I have to say Last of the Arcs. Your salvation and cessation to your torment lies with in."

Jaune recovered from his stagger. And turned his wrath filled glare upon the woman in black.

"If they are of my line they must die. Those incestuous, lecherous fucks are an abomination and must be purged before the eyes of god, if he even fuck cares anymore!"

"They are not of your line. They are of another."

"Another? There was only the Arc line, the original cursed linage. I have no spawn, there can be no others. I made sure father, mother and all eight of those whores who called me brother succumbed to these very hands. I feasted upon their flesh for months. There are no others. I am the only and the last!"

"Of you line yes, but that was until the fracture. Do you even remember it?"

Cinder and Pyrrha had no idea really what was being talked about. The words between Jaune and the woman referencing things they had never heard of. The darkness and malice of Jaune's voice as he spoke on the fate of his family, a fate he dealt to them with his own hands, had Pyrrha recoiling in her mind, while with in Cinder a sort of twisted admiration grew.

"Why would I? I had nothing to do with it. It was those two little want to be shits of brothers playing at God that caused that cluster fuck."

"True." The Woman then inclined her head towards Cinder and Pyrrha, "They are of the line of brothers, and the redhead is of the dark, the brunette of the light."

That revelation took both Cinder and Pyrrha to mind numbness.

"So what does that have to do with me? How do discarded trash of the shite brothers have to do with my salvation? What do I let these two grow old and then kill me? If that's the case why wait, I'll let them do it now."

"No."

"Then what it the fucking point of all this!" Jaune exasperated returned to the corpse of the dead man and ripped a fresh piece of meat from his body. Gulping it down he felt the freshness of the blood and the dying warmth of the meat ease his tension.

"The point is Jaune, you were the first, and the brothers are causing others to appear. As the first you have the responsibility to guide the subsequent generations of awakened, or the duty to destroy them."

"So I should start with these two."

"No, these two are now under your protection. You will teach them, and you will guide them."

"Like fuck I will!"

"Yes, like fuck you will. They will aide you and you will guide them . . . as for any others you may encounter, I will leave up to you to decide. Guide or destroy. Your choice."

"And if I refuse?"

"You can spend the next hundred or so years stuck inside a dragon's gut until you get shit out."

"I fucking hate you."

"No you don't." the woman replied with a mocking grin. "Do you girls understand what we are speaking of? Yes or No."

"No." came the unified response.

"Oh for fuck sakes." The woman said with exasperation. Eons of dealing with Jaune's bullheadedness and now this lack even base historical knowledge was getting to her, "The education system is severely lacking this day and age. Don't you agree Jaune?"

"Don't fucking care. I learned by action not sitting at lessons." Jaune's expression was completely blank, "So I don't really understand or care. I only get what you're saying because I lived through it. Do you know how fucking boring it was sitting in classes with supposed academics who hadn't the slightest fucking clue on how things truly were before and right after the fracture? For the fucking love of God, they can't even fathom the reason for the Faunus Wars!"

"Yes that was a debacle on an epic fuck for sure."

"You think? So Now what? These two are as useless as tits on a boar, but you won't let me get rid of them. You know I bet they both would taste divinely. I mean young, well endowed, toned but still curvy. Yes the ratio would be succulent."

"Jaune stop thinking with your stomach, would be a different story if you started thinking with something else."

"That won't fucking happen. My line ends with me."

"Fine." The Woman slid off the bar and strode over to the corpse Jaune was ripping pieces of flesh from. She had seen the hidden desire in both girls. Their eyes held that barely noticeable shine each time Jaune pulled a piece of flesh from the corpse. "I think they both need something to nibble on, before we continue. Do you mind?"

Jaune rolled his eyes and moved away from the body as the Woman closed. He doubted the two injured young ladies on the floor before him would care to partake in the feast of flesh just lying there, but who was he to interfere. Seeing as if he did it would beget him nothing but more pain and trouble. The woman's nails easily sliced through the flesh, peeling decently sized strips from the arms of the dead man. With one strip in each hand she moved to each of the girls and offered it to them.

"You are in need of sustenance, and I see the desire in your eyes. Partake, know the truth of your linage, and the depths of your family's sin."

Pyrrha's breathe hitched and quickened. She couldn't understand but the scent of the flesh held before her was intoxicating. With a shaking hand she reached forward and after the first tentative taste of cool blood filled meat she proceeded to devour it. It was like heaven to her. The texture, taste, everything beyond anything she had even had pleasure to sample.

Cinder was more hesitant. She too could feel the desire to feed welling up inside. Yet she was regress to give in. Yet hunger pangs twisted inside her gut and she too in short order reached up and took the offered feast. Like Pyrrha as soon as the first taste of raw, and bloody meat touched her tongue she needed more.

Jaune was impressed, and sickened that others like him existed. However he declined to show it. Human blood and flesh had sustained him for eons, beyond ages. The battle fields of yore filled with a feast capable of sustaining him for decades. Sustenance that allowed his often battered and broken body to mend in an almost miracle like manner. Before him two others now shared that trait. Both Cinder and Pyrrha's injuries and wounds mending before his eyes.

"Now girls, here is the condensed version. You're fathers are the twin gods of the fracture. Pyrrha you father is Darkness, Cinder yours is Light. Their sins and transgressions have passed to both of you, and in Remnant's time of need you are now called upon to set those sins right." The Woman offered each girl another strip of flesh, "but understand this, you are but poor figments of he who holds the original sin."

"Jaune." commented Pyrrha between bites of meat.

"Correct. Jaune is the first, he was the original transgressor in the eyes of God. Your fathers are but shadows compared to him. Understand?"

"He is our superior." Replied Cinder as she finished eating her share.

"He is." Replied the woman as she looked from the two nearly healed young ladies to Jaune leaning against the door frame also chewing on a piece of the dead man. "To cleanse your souls and his, and end the torment he has suffered for ages upon ages, and to prevent your own, you will serve him, he will guide you and together you will fix the transgressions of your fathers. Agreed?"

"I understand, but how do we do that, and what are we?"

"Some call use ghouls, others call us vampires." replied Jaune, "though both are accurate, neither are true. I'm just cursed, by my own hand, you two by the blood of your veins."

"You can start by finding the maidens," stated the woman, "and removing them."

Cinder and Pyrrha instantly knew what the Woman meant.

"The maidens are nothing. We should move against the relics, if you truly want to end this pissing match between the brothers and their pawns."

"Ah," the Woman commented, "so you have been paying attention, and I thought you were nothing but a celibate cannibal. You surprise me Jaune."

"Why is it a surprise? The relics can only be wielded by the maidens, as I understand it. So remove the relics and the maidens cease to be of any use. Besides relics don't fight back. Inanimate objects tend to be easier to remove from existence that a living entity."

"Interesting thought process. What if a maiden crosses you path?"

"Do I have to have these two in tow?"

"Yes."

"Then they can remove her, and consume her. With luck the power will be transferred to one of them and Bob is your uncle power is removed from this fucking boring ass, been going on forever game that Ozpin and Salem have bene playing."

Cinder gave a small gasp, as Jaune just spoke out the name of her benefactor.

"Don't be surprised girl. I know about both of them, I've been around longer, I've even worked for both sides. Though I doubt either remembers, I'd be impressed if Ozpin even can recall the four or five times I split his head open just cause he was in my way, or the time I took you precious Salem's eyes just cause I could." Jaune had a malicious grin as he recalled what Pyrrha and Cinder could only guess rather horrific acts of violence. "Amazing how time makes others forget, yet I still remember the sweet iron taste of my twin sister's hot blood as I bit into her neck."

The image should have made both Pyrrha and Cinder recoil, but the image called to them. The craving to sample hot blood, and consume raw flesh causing them both to shudder with delight. They both knew since the first taste of the flesh of the man laying cold upon the floor next to Jaune that it would power them. It would heal them, and it would sustain them.

"So if we have everything outlined, I believe there is only one more things to do."

"No. I want a promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise. I lead these two and together we destroy the relics, remove any maidens we find and maybe if Ozpin or Salem cross our paths we can make them regret some choices. I want a promise after that is all said and done." Jaune moved from the door frame he was leaning against and stood right next to the Woman, "and I repeat after that is all said and fucking done . . . I want to die. Let me die. I'm fucking tired of living this meaningless life. I get to die. Promise it."

"What of them?"

"Give them whatever boon they desire when we finish our task. Maybe they'll want to be forgiven, and live a happy life with some twat of a husband, maybe they'll want to die. I don't fucking care what they want, what I NEED IS THE PROMISE OF DEATH! PROMISE!"

"I promise Jaune. When this task if complete you will be allowed to die."

"Good. Now do what you have to." Jaune snarled as he stalked from the room.

"What did he mean?"

"Take off your armor, and your shirts."

"Why?" questioned Cinder still processing everything Jaune and this woman had talked, raged and argued about; while also protectively covering her chest with her arms.

"To be fully awakened, requires one more act, which only I can complete. So remove your armor and your shirts. Now."

Both young woman tentatively started the process. It was strange, they had easily committed to the act of cannibalism, yet here with each other and this woman, Jaune obviously leaving the room they were remiss to strip down even if it was only their tops. Under the emotionless gaze of the Woman they relented and completed the action. Both covered their ample chests with their arms as the Woman walked behind them.

With a single razor like nail she cut a shallow curved incision just behind each girl's shoulder blades. With anguish and ecstasy each fell to their knees at the completion. The woman said nothing as slowly through in incisions emerged the wings of each.

Pyrrha stood first and unfurled a crimson set of demonic looking talon tipped wings. They glistened in the dim light of the bar. She saw them and was alarmed.

Cinder was in shock as she regained her own feet a pair of white gossamer feather wings extended from her back.

"The wings reflect the heritage of your fathers. Not your own inclination." The Woman spoke before either could ask, "Pyrrha your father was the dark brother, while Cinder's was the light."

"And Jaune?" Pyrrha asked remembering the black wings he had supported.

"He is the result of his own damnation."

As if summoned Jaune reappeared his wings now visible to the others. Of course that caused both Pyrrha and Cinder to shriek and hastily cover their exposed breasts. Jaune just snickered as he unfurled his wings to stretch and then folded them back to lay almost like a cloak around his shoulders.

"Wrap them about yourselves. It's easier then standing there with your hands on your tits like street whores trying to attract a john."

Both glared at Jaune as the Woman suppressed laugh, but they did as they were bid, and soon all three stood surrounding the Woman in black with wings wrapped around their shoulders. She allowed her gaze to travel over each one before walking away to return to sit upon the bar. The white candle from Ozpin's office still flickering as if sitting in a breeze.

"I believe we are done." She snickered looking at the cursed trio before her, "don't you all look like the cutest of families."

Jaune pushed past Pyrrha and Cinder an unworldly roar escaping his lips as he rushed the bar. The Woman laughed and doused the candle with her hand vanishing from sight as Jaune's fist shattered the bar where she had just sat. Jaune stood there his wings half unfurled, breathing ragged gasps as he tried to calm his rage. Pyrrha and Cinder just stood there wrapping themselves tightly in their newly acquired wings. Neither ready to expose themselves in order to retrieve their tops, not sure of how to put them on seeing as they now had wings to accommodate. They both also had to consider that not too long ago they had been in combat with one another seeking each other's death, yet now they stood, awoken like the Woman in black said. Cursed by the taint of their fathers, and craving sustenance that could only be granted by the flesh and blood of others.

Jaune regained his composure and straightened his stance. Stretching out his wings again he let out a long slow breath before folding them back behind his shoulders and allowing them to fade away.

"Calm yourselves and let your wings fade into the nothing. Then you can put your tops back on." He spoke to them without looking, in a complete and disinterested tone. "Once done you can re-materialize them and then will punch through the fabric properly."

Cinder and Pyrrha tried it, and after a few attempts they managed to do as he said. Partly watching him and each other they grabbed their tops and covered themselves properly.

"Don't bother with the armor." He spoke again without looking as Pyrrha was reaching for her breastplate. "You have no use for it."

He turned walked past them to the mangled corpse. Reaching down he tore free another strip of flesh. He looked at Cinder and Pyrrha and inclined his head towards the body, while chewing on the portion he just ripped free.

"Eat your fill, we have to leave, and leave soon."

Neither was sure of what to do, or how to do it, but the promise of more flesh, even if cold was intoxicating and they closed in on the surplus laying before them. Reaching down they mimicked his motions and soon each had torn free their own portions. Jaune waited until Cinder and Pyrrha had eaten their fill before leading them out of the building. They followed for no other reason that it was all they could do. The trio exited to the deserted streets. The chaos of the day fading to the somberness of a cruel and unforgiving night. Jaune cracked his neck and released his wings. He watched as his two newly awoken companions did likewise sans the neck crack.

"I want to make this clear. We are not family, you are abominations that should not exist. I cursed my own destiny, you two suffer because of the shits that had breed your whore mothers. I don't care what you family was like, you now belong nowhere. Welcome to the hell that is life." Jaune spoke to them his voice flat and emotionless, "We need to get away from here, and make plans for how to achieve our goals. Slow me down, or interfere in what I choose to do, and I will make you regret it. Understand?"

"Yes." Pyrrha and Cinder replied. Jaune's very presence and ominous aura quelling any thought that they would or should abandon him or the task set before them by the Woman in Black. Jaune was scary in his true form, the woman was terrifying.

Without another word the three in turn launched themselves skyward. Cinder and Pyrrha instinctively understanding how to use their wings for flight, almost as if it had been but a forgotten memory. Into the darkening sky the silently sailed.

Below a Woman in a black suit sat upon a cold chimney. She smiled wondering at the chaos and anarchy those three would sow in pursuit of Jaune's goal to finally and forever die.


	3. Not the Path to be Followed

Jaune has lied and used forged transcripts to gain enrolment to Beacon Academy.

Though his transcripts are not as false as one might think. His martial abilities with weapons are well below the par of his fellow students, but he has other abilities he is withholding. Abilities that could make it so he could not only hold his own in combat class, but excel.

/==/

Jaune Arc was tired and from the pummelling Cardin Winchester had given him just under an hour ago in combat class. The rest came from his agonizingly slow progress at improving his martial skills. Even with the help of his team mates and friends he just felt like he was making no progress. Excusing himself from his team, he took a slow evening stroll through Beacon's gardens. Stopping near an railed overlook he leaned forward arms on the top and pulled out his scroll.

A short distance away, unnoticed by the self absorbed blond, a black hair beauty also walked. She was also looking with in; attempting to find answers to the questions that assaulted her. Recent events between herself and her team were still fresh in her mind. The schism between them only slightly narrowed by her admissions. There was still many more topics to be broached and questions to be answered before the fresh emotional wounds would heal.

Her enhanced hearing caught the sign of another whom also had sought peace and solace in the quiet beauty of the gardens. Stopping she eyed the leader of her sister team. She could see his defeated stance, and knew why he was that way. She had seen the farce of a match not but an hour ago. It was much like all of his others. No wonder he was out here, away from everyone. She above anyone else knew that sometimes one just had to be alone in their thoughts before an answer to an issue would reveal itself.

Juane thumbed through his contact list. Taking another deep breath he selected the desired contact from the few he had stored and then tapped the call button. Taking slow steady breaths he waited as the other end rang, listening for the distinctive sound of the line being answered.

". . ."

"Hi mom."

Blake watched as Jaune winced, grimacing know that whomever was on the other end of that call was yelling or screaming at the poor distressed blond.

"Mom . . . Mom . . . MOM!" Jaune raised his voice finally ending with him yelling to get the person on the other end of the call to stop the rapid fire questions and comments, and enable him to speak. "I am fine mom. Seriously I'm fine. Its just . . ." He paused and swallowed before continuing, "I just need to talk."

". . ."

"Mom, I don't think I should."

". . ."

"No mom, I'm alone. I'm out in the gardens. Everyone else is either training, eating or sleeping."

". . ."

"Mom. NO, I . . ." Jaune pulled the scroll from his ear, visibly wincing.

Blake considered approaching. She could tell the conversation was causing her friend some distress. However she hesitated. This was a personal matter for Jaune and though she was prying by watching from the shadows, she did not want to involve herself even further. Less Jaune felt the need to reciprocate and delve into her problems as well.

"Okay, okay." Jaune paused in his forced agreement, before nodding his head as if he was getting additional instructions or directions, "Yes I have it on me, and yes I remember the incantation. Come on MOM you made me memorize it before I was six years old."

". . ."

"Give me two minutes." Jaune tapped the end call button and put his scroll back into his pocket.

Blake watched wondering what was really going on. She had heard the word incantation. Why would he say such a thing? Reaching into the back pouch on his belt, she witnessed him pulling out a small wooden case, slightly bigger than a fancy pencil case. She had no idea that Jaune carried such a beautiful item on him. Creeping forward using every ounce of her naturally gifted grace she gained a better vantage point to observe the proceedings transpiring before her.

Holding the box in his left hand he thumbed the top open. Holding it before him he began to trace strange shapes in the air before with his right hand. Each symbol glimmered briefly in the air once completed. Blake had to stifle a surprised gasp at the elegant and beautiful sight. It was a shock when from the box held in his left thin dagger like shaped pieces of glass or mirror floated into the air and began to form a half circle like shape before him. The edges vanished and the object became solid with no sign indicating the connection between each individual segment. Reaching out Jaune traced a single symbol on the mirrored surface with his right ring finger, while snapping the case shut in his left hand.

Entranced Blake moved forward even further. Her curiosity overriding her original intentions of leaving Jaune alone. This was unlike anything she had ever witnessed or heard of.

A moment after tracing the symbol the surface twisted and twirled until an image appeared. Bountiful blond hair framed an elegant feminine face, and shining deep blue eyes. It was face of ageless beauty and one that had a very strong familial resemblance to Jaune.

"So you managed to get into Beacon I see." The image spoke, the sound and image clearer than any scroll could hope to manage.

"Yeah."

"Ahem."

"I mean yes."

"Even after your father and I asked you not to?"

"Yes, mom, I did, but I needed to!"

"Needed to? Jaune why do you THINK you need to be at Beacon?"

"To learn, to train. To be a hero."

"A hero? Like the knights in your books?"

"Yes."

"But you're not a knight honey."

"Only because you wouldn't let Dad train me!"

"Do NOT take that tone with me young man." Replied his mom a scowl crossing her features for a fraction of a second, before returning to the motherly look she wore previously, "Your Dad couldn't train you. He's a warrior, honey; your not."

Blake was embarrassed to be eavesdropping on this seriously private conversation between Jaune and his mother, yet she couldn't pull herself away. The hints at Jaune's story were just to enticing for the feline faunus to ignore.

"But I could be."

"Enough of this." His mother's face again sported the scowl, only for it to vanish instantly once again, "Step back I want to get a good look at you."

Jaune sighed and did as he was bid. Taking a couple steps back allowing the vision of his mom to see his whole body, and attire.

"Well you look healthy, which is a relief; and I will admit darling you have become a fine looking young man." Jaune blushed at the comment while his mother continued, "Plus I see where you twin sister Joan's armour and sword ended up. She was heart broken that you took them."

"Sorry."

"I can tell, hon. Now our previous discussion aside, tell me how are things with you? You have a team, obviously so what are they like? How are classes?"

"Mom."

"Jaune. I don't want to argue with you right now, even though you had your father, and I worried sick when you ran off, not to mention ALL of your sisters were about to form an almost war party to go after you."

"Seriously? A war party?"

"Yes seriously, they were even going to try and drum up troops from town to help."

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble, but I had to do this."

"Jaune, there is a difference between having to do something and feeling you need to do something." Jaune opened his mouth to reply but was cut off, "No more of that for now. I want to know happening with you."

'Well I have a team, like you said obviously; but I am the team leader." HIs mother wore a happy smile as he told her that, "I have a bunch of good friends, and classes are good, for the most part."

"I believe you and am so proud of you hon. Though the classes are good part, is not entirely honest is it? But first tell me about your team."

"Okay, ah well there is Lie Ren, we call him Ren. He's the strong silent type, then Nora Valkyire who is with Ren but not with him," his mother only nodded understanding the implication, "Nora is a ball of energy always upbeat. The final member and my partner is Pyrrha Nikos."

"Nikos; where have I heard that . . ."

"She's the four time Mistral Champion."

"Ah tournaments your sisters Jennifer, Joan, Janice, and Jolene all drone on about. Well it sounds like you have a good set of friends,any others?"

"Well we have an unofficial sister team that we hangout and do a lot of stuff with. It has Ruby Rose and Yang Xia-long real sisters; as well as Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna."

"Oh my! My dashing young man surrounded by young ladies! Any catch your eye?"

Blake barely suppressed the snicker that motherly comment attempted to pull from her.

"No. NOT going there."

"Jaune?"

"No, mom."

"Please?"

"No."

"Mean ungrateful young man. How dare you ruin your mother's fun." Jaune's mother frowned before giving a light hearted laugh and smiling at her son again, "I tried, any way. Let's talk about this classes are good comment."

"They are good!" Jaune fidgeted as he continued, "Grimm studies is interesting, History and Tactics are really nothing much for me to handle."

"I figured you would be okay with those subjects, what about Combat class?"

"My team and my friends are helping but . . . I'm still not good. I can barely hold my own in a spar."

"Is that why you FINALLY called home?"

"Yeah I wanted ; or more like hoped Dad could give me some advice on how to improve faster."

"You feel like you're holding your team back?"

"Yes."

"There is a simple solution to that Jaune."

"There is?"

"Yes, and if your father was here he would tell you this as well. Stop trying to be what you are not."

"Mom . . ."

"No Jaune listen. We wont ask you to come home. If you want to study at Beacon we will support you in that decision."

"Really?"

"Yes. You are a young man now. You made a choice, and even though we are not happy about it, it was still your choice to make. But . . ."

"But?"

"If you want to succeed and excel, like I KNOW you can . . . You have to stop trying to be what you're not. I know you feel like you should be the dashing knight riding in to save people, but you're talents are not those of a warrior. You are something else honey, and you should be proud to show people what you can do." His mother eyed him to gauge his reaction before continuing, "Your skills and abilities are not those of your Father, or your sisters Jennifer, Jolene, Janice or your twin Joan."

Blake's mind recoiled at the amount of J names Jaune's mother was listing off.

"Your strengths are like mine and Josephine's. That's why I trained and taught you; and not your father."

"But I want to be a hero."

" Not all heroes are warriors or knights my baby. June can be as much of a hero to someone in need as Janice can.

"But June is in school to be a medic. Janice is learning to fight."

"Yes, Janice is learning to fight; and June is training to be a medic. Do you really think that June saving someone's life is any less heroic that Janice fighting hordes of grimm?"

"No, not really."

"That is my point love. You can be a hero too. But you need to use your strengths. Your skills and abilities, not the ones you attribute to heroes. Do you understand?"

"I guess."

"Stop looking like a whipped puppy Jaune."

"Sorry."

Blake was now readily and willing to sneak away. The whole back and forth between Jaune their goofy blond friend and his mother was too deep and personal for her to have been eavesdropping on; yet she couldn't yet leave. The way they were talking about his skills and abilities had her wondering what Jaune was truly hiding.

"No need to be sorry honey. You are allowed to be disappointed; but remember I love you as does your dad. Even your sisters do, though they wont admit it."

Jaune snickered at the thought of his sisters not admitting they loved him, yet being willing to creat a war party to chase him down and bring him home.

"Now I know you're going to stay, but try something for me. Try being what you are. Can you?"

"Yeah, what can it hurt anyway. I'm already the bottom of the training boards, so why not."

"Things will improve. I promise." His mother took a single sighing breath, "Wish I could hug you right now."

"Wish I could too."

"Well," it was obvious she was holding back tears at this point, "I, after you left I put all your proper gear in the chest. You still remember how to summon it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Get your proper gear and return your sister's weapons and armour. She's been moping and sulking about you . . . borrowing it."

"I will."

"One last thing."

"Yes?"

"Remember we are proud of you. All of us, and if you EVER need anything, even if it just to talk, we are here for you always."

"I will. Thanks."

"I miss you so much."

"I miss you too."

"Love you. Bye."

"Love you too." With that the image faded, and Jaune stepped forward. Opening the pencil case like box in his left hand; he made a series of motions with his right hand. The mirror then fell apart, each thin shard separating and floating to stack with in the box. Once the last piece floated into place he closed it with a snap and returned it to his back belt pouch.

"I hope you're right mom." Jaune whispered as he closed his eyes and brought his hands together. Blake watched from her hiding spot, her whole reason for being out and alone this night forgotten, by the happenings she was witnessing. Jaune stood there, his hands clasped as if to pray, to only a moment later to twist and contort his fingers into a strange arrangement forming a single strange symbol.

She watched entranced by the ritual, at least that was the only word she could use to describe the actions her friend was making. After a minute or so a foot locker sized box shimmered and materialized before him. Opening his eyes, he smiled and then quickly approached. Tracing a set of symbols on the top of the box the lock opened and the lid lifted up.

Kneeling down he pulled multiple items from inside, and after a quick glance over each one he set them to the side. Standing he began to remove his weapon and armour. In fact he stripped down to just his jeans, undershirt and boots. Setting his belt and pouches next to the items he had removed from the foot locker, he then took everything else and gently laid it with in the chest. From the items he set aside he pulled a plain black button of shirt. Once that was on he refastened his belt and pouches before lifting up and sliding on a sleeveless, hooded robe like jacket. The robe was adorned with shining intricate deigns or silver and gold. Upon his hands he pulled a set of fingerless gloves that were also adorned with designs similar to his robe.

Blake held her breath, the figure before her now was not the goofy and adorable knight they had all come to know and cherish. While it was still the same person, his dress and the way he now held himself was much more regal, almost awe inspiring in the sense of pure power it resonated. Closing the truck he again traced something on the lid causing the hasp to close and lock. Standing once more he repeated the hand motions from earlier causing the foot locker to shimmer and fade away.

Sighing Jaune gazed around the darkened garden, and wondered if he was up for the questions his team would deluge him with. All that was what he used to be was gone. They would notice, and he was unsure of what how he could explain the changes that had been made. Unsure of his next action he started to walk, only stopping when he noticed the semi crouched form in the shadow of the central tree.

"Blake, is that you?"

"Hi, Jaune." Blake was embarrassed to be caught unaware as she had been. The almost mythical actions he had performed causing her to forget what that she had been spying on him, and now she was caught in the act. "Nice night for a walk?"

"It is, but what were you doing hiding by that tree?"

"Well, I, um, the thing was . . ."

"You saw didn't you?"

"Saw?"

"How much did you see Blake?" Jaune voice was tired.

"All of it?" Though it was a statement of fact, Blake still managed to make it sound like a question.

"Seriously?"

"Sorry?"

"Never mind. Someone was bound to find out eventually." Jaune sighed, really wishing that no one had seen any of it, so he could at least hide until classes in the morning.

"Jaune?"

"Yes."

"What was all that?"

"It's a long story, and one I'm not really up for presenting tonight."

"Okay, I understand. When you're ready I'm willing to listen." Blake hung her head knowing that she should have left and not watched the entire conversation like some crazed stalker. "And I'm sorry for eavesdropping on you and your mom. It was wrong of me."

"It's okay. Someone was bound to see it, just glad it was a friend and not someone like Cardin."

"Still I shouldn't . . ."

"What's done is done." Jaune replied his voice still tired, "Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"We have combat class first thing tomorrow right?"

"Yes, we do."

"Can you let Pyrrha, Ren and Nora know I'm just camping out tonight. I just want sometime to think things over."

"I can."

"Thanks. See you in the morning."

"Okay, see you Jaune."

Blake watched him walk off, vanishing into the deepening night. She thought about going after him, but chose not to. She had already pried too much into his personal life. She would be the friend he needed right now, and relay his message. She just hoped he would be okay, and more himself tomorrow morning.

/==/

"Where's Jaune?" Nora asked Pyrrha as they took their seats. Combat was about to start and he was nowhere in sight, despite what the message Blake had delivered.

"Blake said, that he said he would be here. Give him time." Responded Ren as Pyrrha glanced from the clock to the door.

"Why did Blake deliver the message. Why didn't he just call one of us?" Pyrrha was anxious, a foreign feeling to her, one she could barely remember even with all her tournament victories.

"I don't know, but she did say he just wanted to be alone and think about things. Maybe that's why." Ren counselled as the time for class to start grew closer.

Professor Goodwitch entered the room, and still the leader of JNPR was nowhere to be seen.

"Okay class, we'll start off with matches, would Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc please come to the front of the class." Goodwitch hadn't even looked up, calling out the names as she had done many times before. The match was a staple of the class. Cardin against Jaune, ten minutes of watching a good hearted young man struggle and flail against an unstoppable and unmerciful force. Cardin walked to the front, entering the combat ring with his normal swagger. A smug grin on his face. Goodwitch looked up noticing only one combatant was visible. "Mr. Arc please report to the front of the class. Mr. Arc?"

Pyrrha began to stand to ply an excuse for his absence when the class door banged open and the blond haired youth in question appeared. The room fell silent as his change of attire. Even Professor Goodwitch had to take a second look. The armour was gone as was the sword he carried everywhere for the last three months.

"Sorry I'm late." Comment Jaune as he moved to the combat ring, "I lost track of time."

"I see. Make sure it does not happen again Mr. Arc."

"I will."

"So Jauney-boy ready to taste dirt . . . again?" Cardin chuckled at his own trash talk. Jaune did not reply but only took his final position in the ring across from Cardin.

"Mr. Arc?"

"Yes professor?"

"Where is your combat gear?"

"I'm wearing it, professor?"

"You're . . . Wearing it?" Goodwitch was a little taken aback by the statement. She was almost ready to discipline Mr. Arc for a rather unfunny joke, until she noticed the look in his face. It was stern, unflinching and for the first time since he had ever set foot in the combat ring; confident. "You will have to explain to me why the sudden change of attire after class. Agreed Mr. Arc?"

"Agreed."

"What is he doing? Where is Crocea Mors?" Pyrrha was near a panic at Jaune standing in the combat ring with no apparent way to defend himself from Cardin. Around them other students whispered asking and make similar comments.

"If the combatants are ready . . . Start!"

The class prepared to look away as Cardin moved forward chuckling darkly, only to suddenly stop. A collective gasp rose from the observers as a glowing circular image about twice the size of his hand appeared just above and slightly behind Jaune's right shoulder.

"When did HE learn to use glyphs?" Came the indignant voice of a white haired heiress.

"Bone and Bronze" Jaune held up what from a distance looked like a playing card, "Come forth." Jaune released the card and it floated up and settled against the glyph. A second later eight other smaller red glyphs appeared before him turning perpendicular to the floor they split one half of each going up, the other half down. In between figures formed.

Gasps, clattering chairs, and curses echoed about the room. Cardin even took several stumbling steps backward. Before him eight massive gleaming bronze shields in the style of Beacon's own spartan Pyrrha Nikos appeared, though these were four times the size. Matched with similarly gleaming bronze helms, breast plates and greaves. Though that was not what had the room in chaos. No it was what was holding and wearing that gleaming gear. With bleach white bones the skeletal warriors stood in ready silence.

"Shield wall." Jaune spoke in a commanding tone. Which was instantly put into action by the skeletal figures. As if they were of a single mind the eight forms turned and over lapped their shields with each other. Effectively forming a solid wall of bronze and bone between the mace wielding tank of Cardin, and the apparently unarmed Jaune Arc.

"Eeee. . .enough of these tricks Arc!" Cardin finally gathering enough courage to launch a double handed sideways swing of his mace. The impact was palatial. The reaction of Cardin as his weapon impacted and then bounced off the immovable barrier before him, was priceless. All the colour drained from his face as it became obvious the beings before him were very much real.

The class had settled into an uneasy silence as they watched Jaune's next move. His first combat action had taken less than a couple of seconds from when he showed the card to when the skeletal shield bearers materialized.

Putting his hands Jaune said nothing. Blake noticed a similarity to the actions she has witnessed the night before, but the result was not the same.

"Thunder Crash." Was all that left Jaune's mouth as a blue sigil appeared above Cardin. Still unnerved by the appearance and solid nature of the creatures before him he barely paid attention to the danger forming above. A bolt of lighting lanced downward slamming into the ground by his feet throwing him from the ring in a spasming mess.

"Winner Jaune Arc."

"Dismissed." Was all that Jaune said as he plucked the card from the glyph causing the skeletal figures to instantly dissolve into a light grey smoke like mist, that dissipated after traveling less that a meter. With a slow breath and a blink of his eyes the glyph also faded away. "Professor."

"You may take your seat." Professor Goodwitch herself was at a loss for words. "CRDL please take your leader to the infirmary."

The young man before her was the absolute worse swordsman she have ever seen; but suddenly appears and decimates his foe with barely any effort. She had only the slightest of ideas about what had transpired in ring but a few moments ago.

The class was silent, even his team mates and friends did not know how to react, as Jaune made his way to take his seat. Every other match he had ever had, he had lost, but only after a prolonged battle, some spanning five or more minutes. But now, here today he had taken down the bane of his combat class existence in under a minute. The change was too sudden, the disparity to his abilities now, and his abilities then too great.

Weiss had some knowledge of what had transpired, glyphs being a portion of the Schnee Summons, yet the speed and intricacies of the glyphs Jaune had used so far outclassed anything she had been able to master.

For the remainder of the class silence reigned. Every subsequent match was viewed in a void of response from those observing. They were all still to overwhelmed and processing what had transpired during that first fight. As class ended, Jaune did as he was bid at the start of his spar, and moved down to stand before Professor Goodwitch. She eyed him and then the assembled members of his team and sister team. She rightly assumed they wanted answers to this sudden change in young mister Arc.

"So, would you like to explain . . ."

"I had a discussion with my mother last night." Jaune spoke openly, "and during that conversation my lack of performance in combat class came up."

"I see. Please continue." Goodwitch took the reigns in directing the conversation while the remainder of JNPR and RWBY silently waited.

"I was never trained to use the sword, or for that matter any weapons. The armour in fact everything I was using these last few months I had taken from my twin sister Joan. She is the warrior of us, I'm not."

"I all my years Mr. Arc I have seen few displays of pure power than what you just unveiled."

"I wasn't trained as a warrior, that is what my father taught those of us who showed ability in martial combat. I don't have that ability, my strengths lie else where."

"Else where?"

"I was trained by my mother. While I can't truly use a sword, or other weapon I have the ability to channel. To weave more esoteric beliefs and make them reality."

"How is that possible Jaune?" Pyrrha spoke up, "You arrived without your aura unlocked. How is something like that possible?"

"It's possible because I don't need aura to do it. This ability and the skills I have learned are not a semblance. They are just what they are skills, much like each one of your strengths with weapons."

"Those were glyphs?" Asked Weiss.

"In a way yes. Though when I was being taught they were called sigils."

"What about the cards?" Inquired Blake.

"They are runic talismans. When I combine them with the summoning sigil above my right shoulder they call for the entity depicted." He pulled a set of cards from his sleeve, a simple trick of sleight of hand allowing him to manipulate them before his class mates and teacher. "These five are the ones I have mastery or the most control over."

"This one you've already seen in action. Bone and Bronze." He tossed the first card on the professor's desk. It was easily twice the size of a standard playing card. The image was simple, only done with black lines, but the image was easy to recognize. Strange symbols bordered the edge around the image of a line of skeletal figures holding massive round shields.

"Heavenly Defender." He tossed a second card onto the first. Like before, the image was surrounded by strange symbols, and the picture itself was of simple black line drawing. Yet this one depicted a large winged and cowled humanoid figure holding a gigantic kite shield.

"Heavenly Avenger." The third card hit the pile, this one showing another winged humanoid like figure wielding a massive two handed sword.

"Cerberus." The fourth card landed. The image of a disturbing three headed beast framed with strange markings.

"And finally Neko Succubus." The final card of the five hit the pile. The image instantly caused faces to blush, as a nearly naked twin tailed cat eared woman was displayed. "She is still troublesome to use. The others I have no issues in controlling, she can be difficult."

"Interesting. Thank you for explaining it Jaune, though I do need to ask why the change in clothes?"

"Well professor, armour interferes with the channeling process. It limits what I can do, and makes my abilities barely usable. So when I took my mother's advice and was true to what my strengths are I put on my old gear, or new gear. It protects me but in a lesser extent than armour but does not hinder my ability to channel."

"You said you had other cards?" Ruby finally spoke up excitement edging her voice at the thought of a new type of weapon she had never heard of before.

"Yes, I have about another dozen or so. More than half of those I do not have enough control of to use in other than channeling practice. I took me years to get as comfortable as I have with these five, the others will be longer."

"Like what else can you summon?" Nora interest was peaked now, "Sloths? Can you summon sloths? Please summon sloths."

"No sloths, sorry Nora. My other cards are dangerous, and I'm not comfortable speaking about them, at least not now."

Jaune could have sworn he heard Ruby and Nora give a collective "Awe" at his answer.

"What about the lighting?" Weiss again spoke up, while Pyrrha and Yang still looked as if they were trying to come to terms with this new version of Jaune.

"Straight up glyph assisted elemental channeling. I can do it with any element, though lightning is by far the easiest and quickest." Jaune focused his gaze on Yang and Pyrrha, "Anything you two would like to ask me?"

"Why the sudden change?" It was Yang who finally spoke up, "I know you said you talked with your mom, but why all that training and work with us just to toss it away."

"I wanted to be a hero, but I thought to be a hero I had to be like the knights in the old stories." Jaune sighed before continuing, "I told my mom this, and she reminded me that not all heroes wear armour and slay dragons, well not in so many words." Jaune could tell his answer wasn't enough, so he continued "All of your help is not being tossed away. You guys helped me grow and understand things I had never even tried to learn. You've all made me a better person, but I can't be holding all of you back by being something I'm not. This is who I am."

"Why couldn't you tell us last night?" It was Pyrrha this time.

"I didn't know how to. I wanted to, but I needed to think, and all I could think of was showing you all, that I wouldn't hold you back any longer. That I could really be more than the weak link of the team."

"You were never the weak link Jaune."

"To you maybe, but to me I was."

"Okay, you all can discuss this with each other later. I do believe you have other classes to attend." Professor Goodwitch stepped forward, with her hands clasped, "Thank you for indulging us Jaune, and I would like to ask you to return after classes. I wish to speak with you further on these skills you have. I need to understand so I can maybe in someway help you gain better control."

"Yes professor."

"Now off with you, before Doctor oobleck decides I need to preview his next lecture for making you late."

The two teams collected their belongs, with Jaune scooping up his cards and with a deft movement of his hand making them vanish. Glynda was sure as she watched him that it was more than sleight of hand that enabled him to hide the cards, but she would address that observation at a later time.

After the two teams left, Glynda picked up her scroll and thumbed through her own list to select a contact to dial. It rang but a couple of times before the other end was picked up.

"Jasmine, it's Glynda."

". . ."

"Yes, I'm calling to let you know it worked. He's embracing his abilities, though I had to act surprised when he walked in with his proper gear on."

". . ."

"Yes he did show a few of his cards. Though you MIGHT want to talk to him about the Neko Succubus. I do not want to see that summoned in this class . . . EVER."

". . ."

"NO I'm sure the boys would love to see her make an appearance, but its not happening."

". . ."

"Ozpin? Why do you ask?"

" . . ."

"I can have a word with him, but I'm pretty sure he already knew when he accepted Jaune to Beacon."

". . ."

"Not an problem Jasmine. It was my pleasure, and thank you for giving him the push he needed. He is such a talented young man, it was hard to watch him falter for so long."

". . ."

"Yes good night."

Glynda hung up the call, and sighed. It had been a long road, and she was sorry she had forced so many spars on the poor boy, but it had been for the best. He needed to stop chasing his dream by the wrong path. She could see him being the hero he wants to be, but unliking the dashing knight thats saves a damsel, he would be the wise wizard that saves a kingdom.


	4. Toxic

**This is just something, an idea that just won't stop until I wrote it out.  
** **It is probably filled with errors, typos and loopholes. Hopefully this twisted mess is entertaining.  
** **Hopefully this means I can get back to actually producing some content.**

 **I have not Abandoned my other stories, and the short plan is to kick myself into producing for them again in the near future. So please bear with me as I try and get myself sorted.**

 **Thanks and Enjoy.**

/ = /

Roman and Neo backed away as the green haired, purple suited, oil painted face walked into the room, escorted by his own psychotic partner. Cinder and Adam were speechless at the intrusion to their meeting. The figure just smiled maniacally as he moved to stand at the other end of the long table; directly across from Cinder.

"Greetings Ladies and Gentlemen." the man spoke his voice hinged on a tone of intellect and madness. "Seems like we are tonight's entertainment." He spread his arms wide and tilted his head to the side, exaggerating the simple pose. "As no one thought to invite us. Roman?"

"Sorry J." Cinder watched as Roman actually swallowed; a sure sign of nervousness. Was this comical figure really that dangerous? "I wasn't aware you'd be free for this little gathering."

"Well what is done is done. You do look exceptional good this evening."

"As do you."

"He's trying to slither out of his punishment Puddin." came a small but equally psychotic sounding voice. The young woman just a little behind and to the left of the first figure grinned in a disturbing way. Her equally haphazard makeup and multi colored white, blue and red hair in twin tails, clashing with the elegant evening gown she was wearing.

Adam nodded to one of his underlings before speaking. "This is a private function, I believe you should leave."

"No don't." was Roman's response as a rather impressive example of faunus heritage closed and placed a hand on the J's shoulder.

"Really? You think?" J's smile grew even more insane as he regarded the large man laying a hand on him. "How about a magic trick? I am the entertainment after all."

"Make a pencil disappear."

"Yes, that would be the perfect little Treat. Thank you Baby-Girl." he replied as he cast a second sideways glance at the man who was touching him. "Neo if you would please?"

Neo hesitantly picked up a pencil and handed it to J. She had seen this trick before and was not looking forward to it, but relieved that she was not the center of his attention. She should feel bad for the man at his side, but she couldn't. When you dealt with Mister J, you dealt with definite boundaries, cross them and you enter his insanity.

"Nothing up my sleeves," his hand's flourished and exaggerated his motions as he balanced the pencil on its eraser end. "A wave of my hands," he waved his hands useless in the air around the pencil before twisting grabbing the man to his left by the head. With a vicious snarl he slammed the man's head into the table right atop the pencil and released. "Ta-da. The pencil is gone."

The man slumped and collapsed to the floor; limp. Adam was shocked and outraged, Cinder was astonished. The speed and sheer malicious brutality was beyond anything they had ever witnessed. J and Baby-Girl both laughed, with Roman and Neo giving painted smiles.

"Now. With the show over, let's talk. Unless" J held up a single finger as he glared at everyone situated before him. "there are anymore objections, rash moves, or requests for an encore?"

J pulled out a seat and dropped himself into it followed by instantly by Baby-Girl who took her place upon his lap.

"Mister J, allow me the introductions."

"Of course Roman; by all means."

"The lady before you is Miss Cinder Fall, and the gentleman to her left is Mister Adam Taurus."

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you both."

"Yes indeed." grunted Adam, his disdain of J and his actions obvious in his tone.

"Likewise Mister J." commented Cinder. Her tone much more measured and neutral than her associate. "Roman please." She indicated his vacant seat.

"Yes Roman, don't be rude."

Roman took his vacated seat with Neo moving to stand by his right hand; trying to be not so obvious in standing as far as she could from the clown-like duo.

"Now as I did NOT receive the agenda for this little meeting, let me add a short statement before we proceed shall I?"

"Of course by all means."

"Thank you. Now I KNOW you are planning something, and it has to be BIG or all of you would not be here; don't deny it."

"Wouldn't dream to." replied Roman.

"Good, so let's get this out of the way; before you continue." J wrapped his arms around the waist of Baby-Girl, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I like Vale, it's mine." his voice was full of venom and hinted at instantaneous violence should he not like what he hears. "More importantly Baby-Girl loves this city. It's her playground, and what Baby-Girl likes, what Baby-Girl wants she gets and keeps. Understand?"

"Of course . . ."

"Oh I know you understand Roman. Do they?"

"I'm here for the rights of my Faunus brothers and sisters. Too long . . ."

"Blah, blah, blah. Try again."

"I understand Mister J, though I must admit it is a surprise to hear this as we've been working with Roman for sometime."

"Are you?" J tilted his head, the angle odd, giving the impression of a bird of prey sizing up a potential meal. "Roman has been snagging dust, that is well within our agreement, you however are an unknown. That much dust is dangerous in the hands of the wrong people, are you the WRONG people?"

"I assure you we are not. Our . . . our aim; our target is Beacon and not Vale."

"Ah. I see, interesting." his smile was unnerving, madness filled his eyes. "Not an easy mark. When and how?"

"Vytal Festival. White Fang attack, with some assistance."

"Assistance?"

"Ah, yes. My superior has some resources she is willing to . . . ah . . . willing to assign to the operation."

"What are these resources?"

"I have not been given that information as of yet."

"Then why the meeting?"

"It's to address the complications Roman is finding when attempting to acquire dust." responded Cinder, as she was the one doing all the talking at this juncture.

"And the Fang?"

"Here to provide assistance." commented Adam; his voice still edging on aggression and annoyance.

"Ah, manpower, or should I say faunus-power?"

". . ."

"So dust. What's the problem Roman? Surely you can handle the VPD, and their associates."

"Nothing really." Roman had both his hands up in front of him palms forward as if trying to ward of an attack. "Just some supply not meeting our demand."

"Roman," chided Cinder, "do not lie to our guest. The issue truly is Hunters-in-training that keep showing up and disrupting our plans."

"Ah. I think we can help with that. Can we Baby-Girl?"

"Of course puddin." she replied before nuzzling into the side of his neck. The image would have been cute and innocent, endearing, if not for the make-up and pure homicidal insanity filling their eyes.

"What do you mean help?" Roman once again noticeably swallowed. He knew J and Baby-Girl's reputation, he knew and had seen what the pair were capable of doing. The chaos they could and would sew just to entertain themselves. He was justifiably worried about what they would do to help. These two when they got going could and did make Neo look like a saint.

"We'll give them a message and maybe something else to chase. Something more interesting. Right?"

"Oh, yes, way more interesting."

"I'm afraid to ask what you mean." Roman responded.

"Then don't"

/ = /

"Do you know what you just did?" Snapped Roman as he Neo and Cinder retired to one of his many hideouts.

"I enlisted the aid of someone with your problem."

"No what you did was open fucking pandora's box!" Roman chewed on his trademark cigar, his agitation clear to anyone looking at him.

"He and his bimbo look like fools. How dangerous can they be?" Cinder chided. "Seriously if these students are causing you trouble, how will he be able to do anything?"

"You have NO idea what he and Baby-Girl are capable of. They are chaos personified!" Roman's chewing grew more pronounced, "And YOU just gave them a reason to get involved."

"I did no such thing!"

"You told him there was a problem we couldn't solve, and he's the type to solve problems in a drastic way!"

"How bad can it be? He'll get those little rats chasing after him and Baby-whatever. You'll be free to secure the final supplies we need."

"When this goes bad remind me to say 'I told you so.'" Roman spit out his cigar and stormed off leaving Cinder alone to consider his words.

/ = /

Blake's head swam as she tried to clear the stars clouding her vision. Nearby someone, a deranged someone cackled and laughed. She remembered or thought she did what had just happened. His painted face had been so close that she just had to make him pay for snatching her. She had struck out the only way she could; with her forehead. She couldn't understand why he was laughing and she felt like she had head-butted a brick wall.

"There's a little fight in you." his tone was all amusement, "I like that."

With her vision clearing she could finally see, and focused instantly on his grinning face. His right hand was fumbling with something in his pocket as he just kept staring at her.

"You happy now? Satisfied? Got that rebellion out of your system?" He moved closer to her face again, she could feel his hot breath on her cheeks. His twisted smiling face so close but just out of reach for her to attempt the same tactic again.

"I hope you have, cause I REALLY need you to pay attention. can you pay attention?" he laughed as he stepped away pulling a small object from his pocket. "If you're wondering why you feel so out of it; aside from that little love tap you gave me . . . aura suppressors . . . aerosolized."

Blake blinked her eyes and started to breath heavily. The one thing that made hunters so tough, allowed them to face the Grimm and this maniac had removed it from her. It was the one thing that possibly could have allowed her to pull free of her bindings.

"Now then. I have a little message for you to deliver. Think you can do that?"

"Psycho."

"Ow! You called me a name." his face twisted from glee to sadness and right into anger then unhinged madness. "I'm so hurt."

A groan emanated from behind him and his smile deepened. Blake's breath hitched.

"Baby-Girl our other guest has woken up!"

A feminine voice cackled from somewhere outside of her vision. Followed by incessant loud rapid clapping.

"Play time." he uttered those innocent words with such malice that Blake involuntarily shivered. Stepping aside she saw the source of the groans.

"Sun!" Blake yelled, seeing the brutalized form of he fellow faunus tied to chair.

"She knows him! Told you puddin!" the female voice called out, her words echoing with a tone of crazy.

"Yes, yes you did Baby-Girl. Yes you did." The figure in his purplish clothes moved towards the semi conscious and badly beaten young man. "Time to make sure our message is delivered."

Blake watched as the small object in the man's hand was unfolded revealing it to be a medium sized pocket knife. With the knife held loosely in his right hand he closed on Sun, but stopped to turn and face Blake.

"Now, listen carefully Blake." she wasn't sure how he knew her name, but that fell to the side in her rising panic as he once again turned to move closer to Sun's limp form. "Tell your friends and the staff at Beacon to back off." He had moved behind Sun and bent forward draping his arms over him and resting his clown painted face on his shuddering shoulders. "Did I ever tell you why I use a knife?"

"No?" Blake was confused by the statement.

"No? Then I must tell you now. It would be rude not to."

"You're right puddin. It'd be rude."

"And we mustn't be rude."

"Nope. Mustn't."

"Guns are too quick." his smile turned even creepier, "You can't savor every little emotion." cruel madness filled his eyes, "You see in their last moments . . ."

"NO!" wailed Blake as the knife blade came up and slid across Sun's throat opening a wide spurting gash. Sun's eyes opened wide as his mouth worked trying to gasp in air.

"People show you who they REALLY are." the figure quickly moved to the side of Sun, grabbing him by his hair to stare into his eyes as the light of life slowly fled, leaving them cold and dull. "He was a good man, brave. Pity."

"You KILLED HIM you fucking bastard!" Blake screamed only to have her words replaced with cry of agony as a bat smashed down across her bound left hand. Blake could feel the bones break. A second shot across her shins causing her to wail in pain as she felt and heard her bones crack.

"Potty mouth." came a woman's voice and through pain caused tears Blake watched a petite multi colored haired woman wearing a seen better days cheerleading type outfit heft a wooden bat and place it on her shoulder before walking over and giving the purple suited man a peck on the cheek.

"So sad how the youth of today have no respect right puddin?"

"So sad Baby-Girl. So sad." He returned the peck to her cheek. "Remember the message Blake. Remember and deliver it . . . or watch more of your friends meet my knife." She felt the edge of the knife against her skin, "I am a man of my word after all."

Blake could only sob in response as the pair of clown make-up wearing freaks laughed and cackled as they walked away.

It was hours later that the VPD found her. They loaded her into an emergency vehicle bound for Beacon as a second crew placed Sun's cold body in a black bag.

/ = /

"He did WHAT?" Cinder screamed as Emerald gave her report.

"He killed a student, a monkey faunus from Vaco."

"Why, for what purpose? That's just insanity!"

"And that is Mister J and Baby-Girl." Commented Roman from his seat upon one of the several couches decorating the open warehouse office space that served as one of his many hideouts. "They are chaos like I told you. By the way . . . I told you so. Did you know he once blew up part of a free clinic?"

"Clinic? Are you talking about the Waters Street Clinic?"

"The very same."

"Twelve people died in that conflagration. Why would they do that?"

"From what I heard . . . one of the support staff there goosed Baby-Girl when she was dancing at the Junior's Club, one night."

"You can't be serious? Twelve people because someone copped a feel?" Emerald had remained silent during the whole exchange. Letting Roman educate Cinder on the menace they now had to deal with. She had heard of Mister J during her time scrounging and stealing. He appeared about three years ago and made a quick name for himself. Baby-Girl was only a recent addition. Emerald had been low on the food chain, and of no interest to him, he had a reputation for going after bigger fish, and predators.

"Respect him, and he'll leave you alone." Emerald added.

"Him? Yeah, and definitely don't get on Baby-Girl's bad side. I've seen guys walk away after spitting in J's face, heard of him kneecapping guys for disrespecting him in public, not to mention how he beat a guy to death with a bat for calling Baby-Girl a whore."

"This is a disaster. A dead student and a madman. There will be no way we can meet our time line. We have to do something, we have to get rid of . . ."

"Rid of him and her? Count me out."

"Roman!"

"No, no no. You mess that up and he'll know it was you. You heard the shit he WILL do . . . what do you think he would do to you if he THOUGHT you were even out to cross him?" Roman paused for effect before adding, "OR that you planned to hurt HIS Baby-Girl."

"A dead student Roman."

"So?"

"So?"

"You plan to lay waste to Beacon, not to mention what you have the Fang out doing at Mount Glenn; but are squeamish over one student? Knowing J, it won't be the last one, and if Beacon don't follow his message, whatever that message is . . . there will be even more. J is not subtle."

"So we just let this play out?"

"I would Mistress."

"As much as it disgusts me, your minion is right. Let it play out. Leave J to be J."

/ = /

After Blake had told the staff of Beacon and the ranking officers of the VPD all she had seen, heard and suffered she was left alone to be treated by the medical staff. Her left hand was immobilized in a metal splint and several rolls of plaster. Her legs the same. She was informed it would be weeks for the damage to heal, even with the aura boosters. Maybe even longer.

Wheeled into the cafeteria she was greeted by many to offer condolences and sympathy. They offered her support and help, and shoulders to cry on. Yet she knew most of it was just talk. When the need came if it did, most would vanish from the responsibility. She took it all with a grin and a nod of the head. She was robotic in her responses, not really hearing anything from her well-wishers. No her mind was replaying the events of that day, repeating his and her every word. Every syllable; and she always came back to his final comment. "I am a man of my word after all." It was a threat and a promise. One she hoped would not be filled.

Yang pushed her up to the table team RWBY and JNPR shared each and everyday.

"You okay Blake?" it was Pyrrha who spoke.

"I'll heal." it was all she could say as the image of Sun's cold eyes materialized in her mind. He never got the chance. The ringing of scrolls snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Meeting time already?" moaned Ruby.

"You agreed to help sis." responded Yang.

"Yeah, but the dance isn't for two weeks . . . why start now?" she whined.

"Ruby there is a lot of things to plan. Now come on, we have to go see the rest of the committee." Pyrrha rose as did Yang followed by a sulking Ruby.

"We're off too." Ren commented as he and Nora both stood up and gathered their trays. "Nora wants to see that new Pancake inspired movie. We have tickets for the early show."

"YES!" Nora almost screeched.

"See you when you get back." responded Jaune. The pair nodded and walked away.

Yang turned to Jaune, "Could you help her out if she needs anything?"

"Sure." Jaune responded, "Leave it to me. An Arc never goes back on his word . . . and I AM a man of my word." Blake's breath hitched.

"Ah okay? Little over the top there Jauney. But thanks. Later partner." Blake's eyes pleaded with her partner to take her with her, but Yang never turned to see them. So Blake was forced to watch as her partner walked away, and see a cruel twist to once bright smile she had always seen Jaune Arc wear.

"Anything wrong there Blake?" Jaune turned his full attention to her. His face neutral. She had to be imagining it. Just coincidence. "You look a little pale. Do you want to go back to the infirmary?"

"Pudding?" Blake gasped and started to full on panic. That voice, that word. Memories of sudden sharp pain, and evil twisted grins attempted to fracture what little control she had left on her emotions. "Do you want a pudding Blake?" Blake turned her head slightly to see Weiss standing there with a pudding cup held in her hands.

"Blake are you sure you don't need to go back to see the doctors?" Jaune's voice was calm, effortlessly calm.

"No . .. no. I'll be fine."

"You don't look fine." Weiss responded as she opened her cup. "Sure you don't want one? I can go get it for you."

"No, not hungry."

"I could go find something else if you'd like?" offered Jaune.

"No, like I said, not really hungry. Just tired. Maybe I should go rest?"

"Probably not a bad idea." responded Weiss as she finished her pudding cup. "I'll take you back to our room. Later Jaune?"

"Later Weiss. Feel better Blake."

Blake nodded her head. She was tired, more so than she had ever been. Her mind was playing tricks on her. Stress, the nurses told her she may relive the events, that words or common phrases that were used during the day could spark feelings of panic and fear. That was what was happening. There was no way. No way.

With her back to them, Blake did not see Jaune take Weiss' pudding cup and lick the spoon, nor did she notice the wink, grin and little rump bump Weiss aimed at Jaune. She noticed none of it, lost in her attempts to rationalize what she thought was going on in her head.

/ = / (5 Years Ago)

Weiss was rebelling, no longer would she live under the tyranny of her father or overbearing sister. No she would be free. No more concerts, no more fancy parties. No more empty attempts to woo her. No she would be free.

She wandered the streets of Atlas. Hidden from sight in a set of baggy pants and a hooded shirt she purchased at a second hand clothing store. Her father would be furious if he ever found out. A Schnee buying discount not designer clothing. But she didn't care. The cool spring air made her feel free. Free to choose her own destiny. But that was where she was wrong. Destiny had chosen another path for the wayward young heiress.

Jaune Arc was also wandering the streets of Atlas. He was looking for trouble. He was trouble, but not the bad boy image kind. He was unhinged trouble, and today he felt the urge to cause some chaos. He saw her, and instantly swooned. She was perfect, she was a goddess, a living doll. He at that point decided with his whole being that he needed her. He could see all that despite the baggy clothes she attempted to hide in. To him nothing could hide her beauty.

When the scraggly blond approached her, Weiss was wary. She had heard stories uttered in hushed tones by the staff. He looked harmless enough, but looks could be deceiving. She prepared to rush off at the slightest hint, yet something else drew her to him. His eyes. So clear, so cold, like ice. Entrancing, intoxicating. Was this love?

"Hi. My name is Jaune Arc. Short sweet, rolls off the tongue. ladies love it."

"Do they?"

"Did you?"

"No."

"Guess not then." he gave a quirky smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that; Dad says ladies love confidence and Mom says strangers are only friends you haven't met yet."

"They said that?"

"Yep." he gave that smile again, but it was his eyes that entranced her. "You are?"

"Weiss." She responded.

"No last name?"

"I really don't want to say it."

"You know that is rude."

"Sorry."

"Is it because we're out in the middle of the street talking? Want to go somewhere more secluded."

"You really think that is going to work? What are you trying to do?"

"Nothing honest. Just figured you might chat more if less people could listen in."

"I really don't think . . ." she was cut off by drunken laughter, heavy and mean sounding laughter.

"Hey guys look a couple of love birds."

"We're not . . ." Weiss was cut off as three meaty looking brutes of men walked, or more aptly stumbled towards them. She watched as Jaune moved to stand before her. Putting himself between her and the oncoming drunkards.

"Back up . . . the alley behind us."

"Why?"

"So they can't get around us." he hissed his response between clenched teeth. Weiss started to back up, Jaune matching her step for step. His cold eyes never leaving the trio approaching them.

"Hey hey don't go, we mean no harm or nothing." slurred the one in the lead. The other two laughed.

"Run when I say . . ." Jaune never finished the sentence as a bottle smashed into the side of his head. They were on them before Weiss could scream or Jaune could recover. A meaty fist slammed into his exposed stomach followed by another one to his face. The faster of the three grabbed at Weiss. She struggled, kicked and scratched. Without her weapon she was little more or less defenseless, yet she was determined to fight.

A single blow to her gut ended her struggled, knocking all the air from her lungs. The trio laughed at the two downed teens.

"Best get this over with. Take her to the alley, I'll make sure this pup don't follow." The other two grabbed Weiss as she struggled to breathe, panic filled her, fear causing her brain to freeze.

"Help," was all she was able to wheeze out before rough hands dragged her towards the alley and out of sight.

The third moved to finish his work on Jaune, but stopped when he heard the low laughter coming from the bent over teen.

"What you think so funny boy?" The man reached down and grabbed a handful of the blond's hair, and then yelped in pain. Releasing the teen he stumbled backwards grabbing at his leg. Blood flowed freely from the jagged puncture on the inside of his thigh. Falling to the pavement he tried in vain to slow the spurting flow. Slowly the laughter again reached his ears, it wasn't happy, or mirthful, it was maniacal, psychotic.

"Funny?" Jaune's bruised and bloody face twisted into a cruel smile, madness shone in his eyes, "Nothing is funny here." The downed brute saw the broken bottle neck in his hand. The bottle he had smashed the boy in the head with. "Aside from the fact that what's hurt me, has killed you."

Walking past the stricken man Jaune dropped one makeshift weapon to pick up another. It was a discarded length of steel pipe. Without looking back, he spoke, "Bye now." before walking into the alley.

Weiss was going to fight even hurt, and out of breath she would. Her boots had landed a lucky shot on one of the two, dropping him to his knees with a groan. An open handed slap to her face threw her into the piled trash.

"Little bitch!" the other spat.

"Help me." she tried to shout, but it came out in a hoarse croak.

"No one is going to help a Schnee slut like you. No one." he spat as he moved to close on her.

"You know? How?"

"White hair, uppity attitude, you're a fucking Schnee without a doubt." Weiss tried to stand but another slap sent her small frame twisting into more garbage. "Time to teach you a lesson you little whore."

Weiss whimpered. this was not what freedom was suppose to be. this wasn't what she wanted. This was all wrong. She needed help, why wouldn't anyone help her. Weiss tried to crawl away, heedless of the trash and refuse she was in, and still he closed on her.

There was a muted wet thud behind them. It caused him to pause. "Johnny?" slowly he started to turn "Johnny you th . . ."

A second wet thud sounded as Jaune connected with the side of the man's head. He fell limp and gasping.

"No one calls Baby-Girl a whore, you fucking piece of shit!" Weiss recognized the voice it was the teen who had tried to protect her earlier. What was his name John, Jane; noit was Jaune. Jaune was saving her. She turned herself to face the sound of his voice and watched as he hefted a length of pipe and brought it down on the man who had been accosting her. For some reason the wet thunk it made on contact with his head caused her to giggle.

Her giggle was music to his ears, and it caused Jaune to once again to start laughing. His laugh caused her giggle to become a laugh. Again another wet thunk, and Jaune stopped. Balancing the gore dripping pipe over his shoulder he approached her. Extending his hand to assist her, Weiss soon found herself on her feet. Unsteady but vertical.

A groan brought both of them to focus on the final man. The one Weiss had kicked and Jaune had tagged. The pair walked up to him. His partner's were gone, he was alone, and suddenly Weiss felt less like a victim. She was in control thanks to Jaune.

"What would you like to do?" Jaune asked, his voice soft and reassuring.

"We should notify the police." she commented without conviction.

"Maybe we should, or?" he pulled the pipe off his shoulder and held it out to her.

"Should I?" she asked her lips twisting into a cruel smile as she gazed into the cold madness of his enchanting eyes.

"They did call you a whore." he responded as he returned her gaze.

"Yes they did." Her delicate hands wrapped around the pipe. With a nod from her, he released his grip. It was heavy but she gritted her teeth and with only the slightest bit of assistance from Jaune she held it over her head.

"Do it Baby-Girl."

"Baby-Girl . . . I like that." She giggled and then swung the pipe down with all her might.

The wet thunk of impact had the two of them laughing. With renewed vigor Weiss hefted the pipe and brought it down three more times. Each with a satisfying meaty thunk. After the second hit the man had ceased moving. Dropping the pipe she giggled and laughed as she wiped her hands on his hoodie. He laughed as well. To them the sound was musical. To the couple of bystanders who witnessed the altercation and were in the process of calling the APD it was unnerving.

"That was fun." she giggled as she wrapped her arms around him for a hug, "Thank you for saving me."

"I will always save you Baby-Girl"

Neither moved. Neither paid attention to the approaching sirens. They were content. Two broken things had found each other, and the rest of the world didn't matter.

/ = /

A scroll vibrated late in the night. A text message appearing on the screen.

"Awake?"

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"If our message was good enough."

"Think we need to strengthen it?"

"Maybe snookums."

"Snookums? That's new."

"You think maybe we should give them a reminder. Can't hurt."

"Yeah, a reminder would be good."

"But we have to be careful, you've got White Fang in town, and two dead faunus by your hand. They can not be happy, but I know you're not like that."

"I'm not racist."

"I just said that."

"You're not either."

"I know puddin."

"So no faunus."

"Not this time."

"I think I know the perfect candidate."

"You do? Who?"

"Nope. I want it to be a surprise Baby-Girl."

"I like surprises."

"I know you do."

"When?"

"You rest, like I said it's to be a surprise. Night babe."

"Night pudding. 'Heart Emoji' "

" 'Heart Emoji' "

The screen went dark, followed by the shuffling sound of someone getting comfortable in their blankets.

/ = /

Ruby and Blake both screamed in terror as something thumped against the cafeteria windows. Ruby at the sight of a beaten and bloody body; Blake at the image of the twisted clownish grin painted on the ashen face. Yang was frozen in place, while Weiss quickly covered her mouth and eyes while turning away, an obvious attempt to keep from throwing up. Pyhrra, Nora, and even Ren had similar reactions. Jaune like Weiss covered his mouth and turned, his shoulders heaving accompanied by retching sounds.

Professor Goodwitch, Port and Oobleck quickly arrived on the scene and began ferrying students away from the gruesome sight. Students carried those who had fainted and support those who had not been able to keep their stomachs in check. Once everyone was escorted out the teachers of Beacon closed in on the hanging body.

It was heavily beaten, with blood staining the front of what used to be a night shirt. The only thing pristine was the pale yellow envelope pinned to the victim's night pants.

"It's Cardin Winchester." Reported Doctor Oobleck.

"We best cut him down. Poor boy." Reponsed Professor Port.

He and Oobleck ventured outside and completed the grime task as Professor Goodwitch called in the authorities. Oobleck studies the body for a few moments noting the crude oil paint clown makeup, the obvious slit throat, the multiple bruises and other small wounds in addition to the noose he had been hung from.

Trauma teams, the coroner and VPD Homicide all descended on Beacon. Investigators started their preliminary observations, and slowly began the task of gathering statements. Once the coroner examined and took custody of the body the contents of the note inside the envelope was released to the staff.

'Just a reminder of our earlier message.'  
'BACK OFF.'  
'Or MORE will follow.'  
'PS : We're not racists.'  
'PPS: He was a coward.'

The signature was a simple and all too common Joker playing card stapled to the bottom of the page.


End file.
